Naru's Little Enemy
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Naru and his enemy always have it out for each other but will they get along for Mai? Read to find out! I know the summary probably sucks...but trust me, you'll like it!


**Hey everyone! So this is my first one-shot! Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

~Naru's Little Enemy~

As usual Mai was late but not just ten or twenty minutes late. No, according to Naru, she's an hour, seven minutes and thirty- two seconds late.

Naru sat at his desk reading. Well _trying_ to read. He's been reading the same sentence for a while now. He keeps glancing at the clock every now and then waiting for his little brunette assistant slash girlfriend to arrive at work.

Approximately five minutes later, Naru finally got to the next paragraph when he heard the front door open and close. _Finally! _"Mai, you're late! Make me tea!"

Ten minutes passed and Naru's still waiting for his tea. Mai knows good and well Naru has to have tea right when she walks through that door, so what the heck is taking so long?! Well Naru decided he was going to find out!

He gets out of his chair and opens his door and looks over at Mai's desk—no Mai. Well there's only one other place she could be...the kitchen! Naru walked into the kitchen but still—no Mai. _I could have sworn she came in. Although she didn't say anything like usual. _He exited the kitchen and went into Lin's office.

Lin was at his computer typing away (Wow, big surprise there!) with headphones on. He noticed that someone came in so he took them off and looked at the person. "Lin, did you hear Mai come in?"

"No, I had these on," He said gesturing to the headphones. "So I couldn't hear anything." Naru nodded. He walked out Lin's office closing the door behind him.

Naru went back to his desk and sat down. He thought for sure that he heard Mai come in. He couldn't have just imagined it, right? She _did_ come in, right? Of course she did! The great Oliver Davis does not imagine things! But...if she did came in then...where is she? He looked everywhere in the office but she was no where in sight. He sighed. Back to square one.

Mai was now one hour, thirty- three minutes and fourteen seconds late, Naru concluded. He would just call her but she doesn't have a damn cell phone. All the SPR members kept trying to talk her into getting one but she just waved it off saying she'd probably lose it or forget to bring it with her. Though Naru just suggested putting a tracking device on her so they would at least know where she was.

Naru heard the front door open again but this time he was certain he heard it. He went to his closed door and listened. He heard someone in the kitchen. He smirked. _Mai._ Or so he thought. He opened his door and went into the kitchen and saw Mai, who hasn't noticed Naru yet, on her knees petting this little black ball of fluff that was drinking out of a bowl. Naru blinked. "Mai, why are you over an hour and a half late? And what is that?" Mai got up and turned to face her boyfriend and saw him staring at 'that'. It was Mai's turn to blink now.

"It's a cat. Geez Naru, for a genius, you're pretty dumb not to know what a cat is." She said with a laugh.

Her boss glared at her. "I know what it is, Mai. I meant why is it here; in the office?"

Mai looked at the kitty and saw him still drinking milk out of the bowl and then looked back to Naru. "Well, you see I forgot to set my alarm last night so I woke up late this morning. And when I was on my way here I heard a cat meowing. I saw it and walked over to it and started petting him. Then I realized I was already late for work so I started to walk back here again but he just kept following me! So I just picked him up and brung him here!"

She felt the cat rub against her legs so she picked him up and he started purring. "When I got here, I went into the kitchen to give him some milk and make your tea but we didn't have any milk. So I cared him with me to the store across the street to buy some. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't think I was going to be gone that long." The cat jumped out of her arms. _So she did come in! I knew I wasn't imagining things! But I am not having this cat stay in the office. _

"Mai, you're going to work over the time that you missed today and get the cat out of here and by here I mean the office." He ordered.

"Oh come on, Naru! Please just let him stay for today?! I'm going to take him home with me. And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to take him _all_ the way home and then come_ all_ the way back. It'll just make me even more late and behind in my work." She said grinning. Naru glared at her for making a good point. "Fine but just for today."

"Yay! Thank you, Naru!" Mai hugged him. The cat meowed as if he said thank you too.

After Mai let Naru go, he walked out of the kitchen but before he did he called "Mai, tea!" In return Mai rolled her eyes and muttered "Jerk." But nonetheless she made Naru's precious tea.

Once the tea was done she went to Naru's office. She knocked before entering; the little kitty following right behind her. Mai set the tea on Naru's desk and just stood there— thinking. Naru, noticing his assistant not leaving, sighed and asked. "Is there something you need, Mai?"

Mai snapped back to reality and looked at her boss. "Oh, ah...sorry. I was just thinking of what to name the kitty." She replied sheepishly as she glanced at the cat that was sitting next her.

Naru stared at the cat. The cat stared back. Neither one willing to break eye contact. Mai started smirking as she watched her boyfriend and her new kitty. "Hm, maybe I should call him 'Little Naru' since you two are so much alike." She said amused.

Naru turned his attention back to her. "Don't be ridiculous, Mai."

"Oh come on, Naru! He has black fur; you have black hair. You both have blue eyes, which is weird considering most cats don't have blue eyes. And you two were just having a staring contest a second ago!"

"Whatever." Mai smiled triumphantly. "Come along, Little Naru!" Mai walked out of the office with Little Naru following behind.

* * *

Next day

Mai came barging into the office very early in the morning carrying her kitty. "Naru!" She yelled.

Naru came out of his office. "Mai what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, I know but Naru I have to leave Little Naru here." Mai said quickly. Naru glared at her.

"Mai I already told you-" Mai cut him off.

"Yes, I know but I found out my apartment doesn't allow pets! My landlord said I had to get rid of him! Please just at least keep him here until I get back from school!" Mai begged hastily. She gave the puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Naru gave a defeated sigh and nodded stiffly.

Mai smiled and squealed, setting the cat down on the floor. "Thank you, Naru!" She kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door.

Naru stared at the door that his girlfriend just went through. He shook his head. That girl will probably be the death of him but... maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Naru looked down at the cat to find it looking up at him as if it was inspecting him. The cat finally gave a small growl and hiss at Naru.

Naru glared at him. "The feeling is mutual."

The cat walked passed Naru and hopped on Mai's desk. He looked and smelled Mai's things on her desk before laying down and started to go to sleep. "You better stay there until Mai gets back." He threatened the cat before going back into his office.

Once Naru was gone, the cat popped his head up and flicked its tail. The cat didn't like this human who was so close to its owner. He knew he couldn't _actually _get rid of the human but he could _mess _with the human, couldn't he?

The cat yawned. He'd start doing it right after he took a nap.

It's been about three hours since Mai left. Naru was working when he started to hear scratching on the outside of his door. He just decided to ignore it but the scratching started getting louder followed by meowing. The more he ignored it, the louder it got. Finally he decided enough was enough. He got up and flung his door open only to be greeted with the little black cat sitting down with its tail wrapped around its legs; he was looking up at Naru with a bored look in his eye.

"What, cat?" But the cat didn't move a muscle. The two just kept staring at each other. Well until Lin walked out of his office only to see his charge having a glare down with a cat. Lin smirked.

"Naru what are you doing?" Naru looked at up Lin.

"What does it look like?" Lin raised an eyebrow saying he didn't really know. Naru sighed.

"The cat started scratching on my door—disturbing me from my work—and wouldn't stop until I opened it. Now its not doing anything. Just sitting there." Naru explained.

"Maybe you should feed him. Mai might have forgotten to since she was in a hurry to get here." Lin suggested.

Naru looked back down at the cat. It still hasn't moved. Has it even blinked?! It's not dead is it? He can't die! Mai would kill Naru if the cat died under his watch and- oh wait, it blinked.

Naru grunted and walked off into the kitchen. The cat, though reluctant, followed after Naru. After searching everywhere for a freaking bowl, Naru finally found one. He got the milk out of the little mini-fridge, poured the milk into the bowl and gave it to the cat. That done, Naru stocked out of the kitchen and into his, oh so lovable and cozy, office.

The cat sniffed the milk before drinking it just to make sure the human didn't put anything...funny in the drink that could potentially harm the cat. There wasn't so he drank it. Even though he didn't like _that_ human...a cat's gotta eat.

Several hours later Mai entered the office. The cat, that was once again on her desk, jumped down and came to greet his owner that he loved dearly. "Aww who's my good kitty?" She exclaimed as she picked him up. Little Naru meowed and started purring.

"Naru, I'm here!" Mai announced once she realized she hadn't hear his usual 'greeting'.

"Good. Make my tea." He ordered as he stood at the enterance of his office. Mai huffed and crossed her arms playfully. "Is that all you want me here for? To make your valuable tea?"

Naru smirked and walked to Mai. "You're truly an idiot if you think that." He teased before he rested his hands on Mai's hips and pulled her closer. He firmly pressed his lips against hers and Mai immediately responsed. She placed her hands on Naru's upper arms.

It started off as a soft, loving kiss but then it turned more passionate. They probably would have kept going but they broke apart when they heard something fall. They looked to find Little Naru on Mai's desk; He had knocked over Mai's pencil holder. The cat looked as if it were an accident but Naru knew better. _Damn cat._

"Oh! I guess I better go make your tea." Mai smiled at Naru before pulling away from him. Naru watched her until she disappeared into the kitchen before he went back into his office.

The cat was content. He managed to make the two stop kissing at least.

Mai stood in Naru's office, she just set his tea on his desk. Now she's rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back in a cute-like manner. Too cute for Naru's taste. _She wants something. _"Yes, Mai?" He asked suspiciously.

Mai smiled innocently at him. "Well you see Naru...I've been thinking about this all day and I know you've already said no but..." Uh-oh he knows where this is going. "...can I _PLEASE _keep Little Naru here?"

"Mai..." He began sternly.

"No, just think about it Naru! I could get him everything he needs and keep it behind my desk so it would be out the way and I'll even come by every morning before school to feed him and-" Mai's eyes widened at that statement. She picked up the kitty that was next her feet and held him out in the air infront of her so he was dangling. "-oh my god! Did I feed you this morning?!" Mai pulled the cat to her chest and hugged him. "I am so sorry! I'll never do it again! I promise! Poor kitty, you're probably starving aren't you?!" Naru was torn between amusement and annoyance from what his girlfriend was doing and saying.

"Mai calm down. I already gave him some milk." He assured her. Mai beamed brightly and was about to speak but Naru cut her off. "My answer is still no."

The girl immediately stopped smiling and frown. Why did she love him again? She huffed and walked out his office making sure to slam the door _extra_ hard.

Naru rubbed his temples. Why did she have to be so hard-headed? He had a business to run ; he couldn't have a cat there. Plus him and the cat weren't on the friendliest of terms. Though he knew Mai and she wouldn't let this go until she got what she wanted.

He remembered the time when Mai was on 'strike'. It wasn't long after they started dating. She was fed up that Naru never said thank you. Not once. So she went on strike and didn't make his tea whenever he called for it. In fact, she completely ignored him! Whenever he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't even look at him. Though she did talk and make tea for Lin and the others. It irked him to no end. It took _five days_ before Naru caved in. Mai said it was just because he had tea withdraw but he assured her it wasn't. Well not that it was the only reason.

So if she did that for five days just because he didn't say _thank you_...what would she do in this situation? Naru didn't want to think about it.

After leaving Naru's office, Mai plopped down in her chair and put the kitty in her lap. She started stroking his back. She really didn't want to get rid of her new kitty. She already became so attached to him. But her apartment doesn't allow pets and Naru...well he's being a jerkface.

The cat, sensing her dilemma, put his two front paws on her chest and touched her cheek with his tiny nose. Mai stared in awe before hugging the kitty to death. "You are so sweet!...Maybe I should change your name..." She said after a seconds' thought. The cat meowed in agreement. After all, he didn't want to be named after _that_ human. _Though Naru is sweet too, when he wants to be that is. So they are still the same but Naru and Little Naru are too similar; It'll probably just be confusing so I should still change his name..._Mai gasped. That's it!

"From now on, you'll be called Nolly." She whispered in the cat's ear and giggled. She scratched him under his chin and around his ears and he started purring. "But I still don't know where you'll stay..." She said miserably, her voice wavering a bit. She really did feel like crying.

What Mai didn't know was that Naru was watching her and the cat the whole time through his door that he opened just an inch. Naru sighed. She wants that cat so bad that she's almost crying? ...And it's _his_ fault! Naru felt a load of guilt on his chest. He hates it when she cries especially when he's to blame. He leaned his head against the door, she really is going to be the death of him.

Naru walked out to where Mai was and noted that she didn't even look up at him when he walked in. He stood infront of her and prepared himself for what was coming next. "Mai." He said softly but sternly. She didn't speak nor did she move. Naru inwardly cringed; She's ignoring him again. He took a deep breath. A part of him was definitely going to regret this.

"That cat better not get in the way especially when clients come. In fact, I don't even want to see it when there are clients. You also better keep your word about feeding it, it's not going to be my fault if it dies from starvation. And it's not allowed in my office. Understood?" Mai's head snapped up and her wide eyes met Naru's gaze. Did he just say what she thinks he said? She jumped out of her chair and latched her arms around Naru's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" She exclaimed between giving him pecks on the lips.

"Mai." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from being so jumpy. He was about to scold her for being so but one look at her bright, smiling face and his eyes softened. Yep, it's official that girl is _definitely_ going to be the death of him. Naru sighed, at least she's happy again. "I love you too." At that Mai smiled brighter (if that was possible) and hugged him tightly. But neither one saw the little black kitty sneak into Naru's office while Mai was thanking Naru and kissing him.

Mai released Naru and looked around for her kitty. "Where's Nolly?" She could have sworn he was on her desk a minute ago.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Nolly?"

Mai smiled at him cheekly. "Yeah. I decided Naru and Little Naru were too similar so I'm going to call him Nolly so it won't be as confusing." Naru shook his head at her and went into his office. "Mai!" He called. She hurried into his office only to find Nolly on Naru's desk drinking the tea out of Naru's cup. Mai picked him up off the desk and started telling him how cute he was. She turned around and was met face to face...well face to chest...with a very irritated Naru. She looked down and mumbled an apology. "Make more tea." She nodded and scrurried off to the kitchen. Looks like Naru's not the only one who loves Mai's tea!

* * *

Naru's eye slowly twitched as he heard the loud, muffled voices outside his office.

It's been a few days since he 'agreed' to keep that cat in his office and he was regretting it every second like he knew he would. That cat is a perfect little _angel_ when Mai's there but it's a little devil when she's not. And everyone just _adores_ the 'cute little kitty', as everyone calls it. Yesterday the gang came by to see Mai—much to Naru's annoyance—and met the cat. They started _cooing_ over him which they're out there doing again today. It made Naru want to throw up. He didn't see how anyone could like that little demon. Though the cat just seemed to_ love_ everyone except him...not that he cared...he hated that cat just as much as it hated him.

"Naru, I'm making tea. Do you want some?" Naru looked up. Mai had her head poking into his office. He blinked. He hadn't heard her knock...she usually does...he must have been too deep in his thoughts.

Naru nodded and Mai rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother? His answer is always yes.

As Mai was closing the door, Naru caught a glimpse of the little devil. There he was, sitting right by where Mai was standing with his blue eyes narrowed full of hatred and his tail flickering tauntingly. The cat knows Naru can't harm him especially while Mai's there. Naru glared at him until the door was completely closed.

Naru growled under his breath. Like he said before...he hates that cat. He thought of multiple ways to get rid of the cat but they just wouldn't work. Mai would, no doubt, blame him for her cat's 'mysterious disappearance' or her cat 'magically' appearing outside out on the streets left to starve to death. But Naru figured the cat would just come back on that one. Or someone 'accidently' put, oh I don't know, _poison_ in the cat's milk. Okay so he wouldn't go as far as killing the cat but yesterday he did crush some sleeping pills up and put them in the cat's milk. The cat sniffed it out though and refused to drink it.

The reason _why_ Naru was trying to drug the cat was so he would be able to go some work done. The cat's always trying to get into something but when Mai's there, he just lays around. The thing that baffles and annoys Naru the most though is that somehow or another the cat's able to always find a way into his office—which is supposed to be strictly off limits.

Ever since the cat started staying at the office, Naru has always been keeping his door closed but somehow every time Naru leaves his office—only if it's for a few minutes—the cat is in there; either sitting on the floor or on his desk. Then he'll run out after Naru opens the door and just before Naru starts yelling.

Naru leaned back in his chair. It irritates him how he doesn't know how that little devil does it but he guesses he's just gonna have to lock it every time he gets up for the time being.

* * *

One week. It's been one week since that little devil's been there. Nothing has really changed between Naru and the cat. Naru doesn't know whether to be grateful that things hadn't got worse or annoyed...that the cat's still there. But at least Mai's happy with the cat. _If it wasn't for her, it wouldn't even be here._ He thought but of course he would_ never_ complain that Mai's there. He loves her more than anything. Though it seems the cat makes everyone happy..._even. Lin_. But just not Naru.

He guessed the cat started really hating him was the day after Mai begged Naru to let the cat stay there. Of course they didn't like each other right from the start but that day Naru was complaining to Mai about something the cat did and said it shouldn't be here and that it should be in an animal shelter. Mai of course defended her little kitty saying he was a cat and he doesn't know any better.

Psh. Yeah right. More like a little demon.

Even if Naru _did_ consider being nicer to the cat, he doubted the demon would do the same. So, in reality, there's really no point in doing-

_Squeak, squeak._

Naru stopped typing and froze. He slowly lifted his head and looked around the room with narrowed eyes. He didn't see anything so he must just be hearing things. Yeah, that's it because there's no way that—in his office—there would be a-

_Squeak, squeak._

Okay, it's here! It's in the office! He's not hearing things!

Naru who was slightly pale reluctantly stood from his chair and walked to the center of his office so he could have a better look around. _It's somewhere in here._ He thought grimly. He took a few steps backwards still eyeing the place.

_Squeak, squeak!_

Naru whipped around and saw a glimpse of grey running by. He let out a silent 'yelp' and jumped onto his desk. Now the great Oliver Davis isn't afraid of anything...expect maybe mice. That's right, and it's all thanks to his older twin brother who traumatized him with a mouse when they were kids.

Naru noticed his door slowly opening from where he stood on his desk. He looked down and saw the cat pushing his—unlocked, not all the way closed—door open. The cat looked over in the direction where the mouse went. Naru followed the cat with his eyes as it walked over it that direction. He heard another 'squeak' and narrowed his eyes. Was the cat catching the mouse? When the cat ran out of his office with the mouse in it's mouth, it confirmed his suspicions. He sighed in relief. Maybe that cat was good for something after all...

"Naru have you-" Mai paused as she saw her boyfriend standing on his deck. _Crap, Mai's here from school already._ They stared at each other for a bit before Mai broke the silence, "Naru..." She began worriedly. "Why are you on top of your desk?"

Naru cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed at being caught, and hopped down from his desk. He was tempted to say 'Why aren't you?' but decided that would just be a very childish arguement so instead said, "That cat of yours had a mouse." He answered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Mai's eyes widened and her face twisted in disgust. "A mouse?!" She screeched. She ran out Naru's office to go see if her kitty had, indeed, caught a mouse. After a short while, Mai came back into Naru's office with a small half smile half smirk on her face. "Naru, that wasn't a real mouse. It's Nolly's toy mouse." She informed with relief.

Naru's eyes widened a fraction. "_Toy mouse_?" He asked.

"Yea, I bought it for him. It squeaks and runs on its own so it'll keep him busy and he won't be bored. If he doesn't play with it for a while then it'll shut off by itself." Well...now he just felt silly.

Mai made a mental note to not tease Naru or mention that he was on the table. She knew that he thought it was a real mouse so he'd be embarrassed (not that he'd show or admit it) if she said anything about it. And she didn't need him mad at her. _Naru's afraid of mice though? Interesting..._ But she knew better than to ever use it against him!

"Oh, your tea! I forgot!" She ran out of the room. It was a good excuse to get out of there so it wouldn't be akward but it was also true—she _did_ forget the tea.

After Mai left, Naru never felt more relieved—well besides when Mai's okay from being in danger. How did that _toy_ even get in his office? The only answer Naru could come up with? The demon. As if on cue Mai walked in with Naru's tea. The cat stopped at the border between the main room and Naru's office. The cat never entered Naru's office while Mai was there. He had to be a good kitty for his owner. He sat there with his tail wrapped around his legs with what seemed to be a smug and mischievous look on his face. Naru glared at him.

Oh yes, that cat will forever be Naru's Little Enemy.

* * *

**FINISH! Omg I've been working on this for months but I only could write in it when I had time between 'By the way, we're dating' so yeah...but I'm kinda sad I'm done with it cause it was soo much fun to write but I couldnt wait for everyone to read it! I was conflicted lol. I hope I kinda got Naru in character...I'm not sure but whatever! Hehe! **

**Oh if any of you were wondering if the cat might have been Gene...no, he's not! He's just a regular...really smart kitty! But I guess it could be Gene if you wanted it to be! You know I had originally thought about having a real mouse in Naru's office but decided against it, I mean a mouse in Naru's place? I dont think so!**

**I really hope yall enjoyed this! I just _loved_ writing it! Please review to let me know how it was! :)**


End file.
